Strikes of Katopris
by LoveMichelleStories
Summary: The school year is going to start, but Katopris is already giving Piper disturbing images about Jason. What could possibly get in their love? Drama and Jealousy? Lots of JasPer.
1. Chapter 1

Piper shut her book down in frustration.

She was a Greek demigod, and yet, she still had trouble reading Greek.

"You okay?" came a familiar warm voice that cleared up Piper's frustration. Piper smiled.

"Hey Jason."  
"What're you doing in the library alone, Pipes?"

Piper glanced down at the book and flushed. "I was trying to get more familiar with Greek." She got up, shoved the book back in its shelf, and turned to smile at Jason.

Gods, why was he so gorgeous? They had been a couple for over a year now, and she still couldn't get used to his beauty. Jason flashed a grin, grabbing her hand. "C'mon. We have to go train.. your behind from all this time in the library."

Jason led Piper out to training grounds, and Piper smiled. Here she felt like she was at home. Here, she felt close to Jason. Here, was Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Jason!" she heard a voice call from behind. The couple spun around to meet green eyes.

"Sup Percy?" Jason grinned, and Percy smirked. "Fun time in the library?" he asked. Piper sullenly shook her head. Percy looked at the other end of the training fields at Annabeth, kiking everyone's asses at sword play as usual. "She would love the library," he said softly, so that only we could hear. Piper smiled.

Piper was used to her new home; the only safe place for demigods. She remembered the first time that she found out she was Aphrodite's daughter. The time when she found out Jason was the son of Zeus. The time when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. The time when…

"... Pipes!?" Jason voice said, snapping her out of her reverie. She blinked. "Yes?"  
"Did you not hear what I said in the last few minutes?" Jason sighed. He knew this wasn't a surprise. Ever since the last Great Prophecy, Piper had grown distant, always lost in her thoughts. Piper flushed.

"I'm sorry, repeat what you said please." It was hard to get mad at Piper, especially with that apologetic smile.

"I said that we should get out of camp."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jason smiled. "Are you kidding me? School's starting in 2 more days. We have to get ready."

Piper frowned. How has the summer gone by so fast?!

Jason put an arm around Piper's shoulders and kisses her cheek. "C'mon. Let's go pack." Piper felt herself nod and smile. "I'll meet you at the strawberry fields in 20 minutes," she whispered. Jason smiled and broke away to Cabin One.  
Piper ran inside her cabin and threw in all her stuff in her bag. She reached under her pillow to find Katopris, the very dagger that Helen of Troy had used. "Looking dagger."  
Piper slide the blade out from it's cloth and looked at the clear reflection.  
At first she saw nothing but herself; then the images changed. Piper hadn't expcected more images and dropped Katopris. Why was there more images? The Great Prophecy was over!

Then, very slowly, she lifted the blade up again, took a deep breath, and looked into the reflection again.

And an image showed mercilessly. It showed Piper weeping in the middle of her bedroom. She knew it was her bedroom; it showed the beige wallpaper and her desk with neat piles of books. She was tearing up all the letters, notes, and pictures with Jason…  
The image shifted. It showed another girl- she was in the shadows, Piper couldn't see her face- on top of Jason, getting ready and hot. They were kissing.

Piper dropped Katopris in shock. She shook her head. Jason wouldn't cheat on her. She was certain of that. Piper slid the cloth back on the blade and threw Katopris into her bag and glanced at the time. Her eyes widened and she rushed outside to go to the strawberry fields when she bumped right into someone. Piper fell, but the person caught her by the waist. She looked up.  
Jason. Piper smiled a bit, balancing back on her feet. Jason chuckled.  
"You were taking some time, so I came to check up on you. What happened?" he asked. Piper thought about the images Katopris gave her and shook her head.  
"I had alot of stuff." This wasn't completely a lie though. Her backpack was full. She looked up and smiled at Jason. Piper clutched Jason's arm and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go."  
Arm in arm, the couple left camp grounds, Chiron looking wistfully after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at her schedule, Piper reluctantly walked into Goode High School.

The place was big; no doubt. She could easily lose her way around here.

"Piper!" she heard a voice call from behind. She smiled and turned around.

"Jason!"

Jason ran in and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. Piper chuckled and planted a single kiss on his cheek. He glowed with joy and smiled. His eyes seem to be a lighter shade of blue today.

"Lost?" he asked, as if reading her mind. Piper nodded. "I can't seem to find the others," she replied, embarrassed. Jason grinned. "Come with me, I'll show you."

Piper took Jason's waiting hand and smiled up at him. She felt the blood rush to her chees, tinting it red. Jason's fingers interlocked with hers. He led her through the big school.

"That's the cafeteria." He pointed to the area with red benches, at least hundreds of them. "And that's the court stage." he pointed to a vast area with stone benches and a stone stage.

"And here we are. Percy picked this place to hang out." Jason smiled and pointed to the small green area about five feet ahead of them. Piper smiled.

It was a grassy area with shade- perfect for Annabeth to read. The bench and table was blue- as Percy would like it. The area was mostly fenced and private- The way they all liked it.

Annabeth and Hazel were already here. "Hey guys," Piper smiled. Annabeth looked up from her book- The Fault in Our Stars- and smiled, her blonde curls back in a braid. Hazel looked up- Piper swore she saw another small diamond in Hazel's hand- and smiled. "Hi Piper," Hazel said quietly.  
Then Piper heard Jason gasp, Annabeth face palm. She turned around and widened her eyes.  
"What in Hades, Leo?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up my people?!" Leo said, wearing his mischievous smile and strolling to us like nothing was happening. Everyone was look at him, parting way for him like the Red Sea. There was silence.  
"Leo.. _What_ are you wearing?!" Hazel exclaimed, finally breaking the tension. Piper had to blink 5 times and rub her eyes multiple times to process what she was seeing. Piper finally felt bad for her eyes and the image burned in her brain.  
Leo was wearing a blue shirt with Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony and khaki cargo pants. His shirt was tucked in and he wore rainbow suspenders and wore pink goggles on his head. He grinned, and in the corner of her eye, Piper saw Annabeth facepalm. Leo let out a mocking sigh.  
"Connor and Travis stole all my clothes and left this, threatening me with a note that if I don't wear it today, they would get something worse for me tomorrow." He held up his right foot. "See?! They gave me pink converse too! I think it might be Silena's!"  
Then all at once, everyone started laughing. Annabeth laughed and dropped her book. Jason slung an arm around Piper's shoulder, leaning on her for support while he laughed. Hazel laughed and three small diamonds popped up, which she hastily stuffed in her pocket. Everyone else was just laughing their asses off.  
"You!" Piper heard a voice behind Leo. Everyone turned to see who it was.  
Thalia ran up behind Leo and tackled him with a hug. Piper saw Leo smile and hug her back. Thalia had been a huntress, yes; but she quit. She decided that she wanted a regular life as a demigod, not immortal. Thalia had also decided that she liked Leo. Well, of course, Leo liked Thalia (way out of his league) and Leo finally worked up the courage to ask her out. He had been expecting a reaction either "Ew, Hades no!" or "OMGS YES LEO!" but all he got was Thalia smirk, roll her eyes and said "About time, Repair Boy" and before he could respond she pulled him in an intense kiss. Just the way he liked it!  
When Piper finished her flashback on how Leo asked Thalia out, she found herself come back to reality to where Thalia and Leo were kissing fiercely. Piper covered her eyes.  
"GO GET A ROOM!" Travis and Connor appeared and yelled, covering their eyes as well. Thalia chuckled. You could seriously hear the sound of their tongues wrestling. Piper made a face.  
"What, jealous of them?" Jason whispered in her ear and she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Jason laughed softly and pulled her closer to him. "I'm kidding." He lowered his head and brushed his lips on hers. She felt the blood rushing to her face as pressure built in the lips. They were interrupted by a cough. A very fake one.  
"GO GET A ROOM!" Travis and Connor yelled. Piper laughed, Jason blushed slightly. Thalia laughed too. Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, we weren't sucking off each other's face like SOME PEOPLE here."  
Thalia glared daggers and Leo blushed bad. Everyone else laughed. Clarisse, Chris, Juniper, Grover, Frank, and Percy arrived. Annabeth jumped up and threw her arms around Percy when she saw him and kissed him. Everyone was comparing schedules and talking about their summers, basically everything except for the deaths in the last years and the last Great Prophecy. Percy and Annabeth never explained what had happened in Tartarus; Piper had a feeling that Tartarus took a bigger piece more than just their innocence. They looked broken and shared often silent talks, as if they hid a secret with each other. All Piper knew about was how Percy had large scars whipped across his back. He never did explain how he got them. They reduced to thin white lines, but it looked serious. Piper smiled as Jason took out his schedule and compared with hers. They had 4 out of 6 classes together; Greek mythology, Latin, gym, and choir. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia was also in choir; Leo took mechanics. The bell rang and Piper laced her hand through Jason's, letting him take her to homeroom. She smiled when they got there with 6 minutes left. They claimed seats next to each other and right when she set down her bag, Jason's arms circled around her, trapping her between him and her desk. She blushed at how close they were. He lowered his head to hers and smiled, looking into her eyes. She looked into his, the shade of blue reminding her of the clear blue sky….  
Of course, her thought was interrupted by Jason leaning in for a kiss. She leaned up her head to kiss him, but only brushed her lips on his and pulled back, smiling. Jason groaned.  
"You're such a tease," he complained. She chuckled and leaned up her head, meaning to kiss him this time. He kissed her back with such force it surprised her.  
Of course, they were interrupted by another cough. Piper, annoyed, looked at the person who interrupted the moment.  
She had a long brown hair pulled back in a braid, and a purple shirt with skinny jeans. She crossed her arms.  
"Excuse me," the girl said, "but what are you doing to my boyfriend?"  
Piper scoffed. Jason was hot; it was no surprise she acted like this. But still, she was jealous. Jason smiled. "Reyna, meet my girlfriend Piper."  
Reyna smirked. "Finally stopped using the 'my imaginary girlfriend's in California with her dad' excuse? Well, new girl, back off."  
Jason laughed even harder. "I don't need to say that anymore, she came back."  
Reyna rolled her eyes. "Remember back in the days, before you met her, you and me…?"  
Jason raised a hand mid air. "First of all, we never had a thing. Second of all, back off." The bell rang, and everyone got into their seats. One seat was open on the other side of Jason, and Reyna quickly claimed that spot with a victorious grin.

"Hello class, I am your new teacher. Teacher for singing and your homeroom." A voice came from nowhere. No teacher in the classroom. Piper started to wonder if this was all a big prank. Then the door flew open, the teacher strolled inside and grinned all white. Piper gasped.  
"DAD?"


End file.
